You Stood Me Up!
by ElaraBobs
Summary: Narusasu/sasunaru oneshot. Attempt at fluff. They are all 19 now and Sasuke had been back for a year or two. When Sasuke see's Naruto in the grocery shop he starts to think about thinks he never imagined he would. Crappy summary not very good at them.


Sunshine

The sun was setting on the small town of konoha, the deep reds and purples reflecting off the windows, giving the sleepy village a mysterious hidden look. On a hill, overlooking the town, a small boy sits, his raven hair in disarray and his eyes the colour of freshly spilt blood. From his position on the hill, the boy can see the whole town, he can see the academy, where he will soon train to become a ninja, he can see Ichiraku, the best ramen bar in town, but most clearly he can see the Uchiha compound, the dark silence of it radiating the tragedy the you boy had just witnessed.  
He is shaking, the young boy; shaking from fear, from anger, but most of all from confusion. Silent tears roll down his face, staining his shirt will the salty liquid as he goes over what he just saw. The mask he will wear throughout most of his life hasn't been created yet, but the beginnings of it can be seen, as Sasuke Uchiha sits atop that hill.

* * *

'SASUKE, YOU BASTARD'  
'What is it now, Dobe?' the teen boy asks, a bored expression on his face.  
'You went and stood me up. I were meant to be sparring; I've been waiting in that damn field for hours' a blonde boy shouts, his face turning red with fury.  
'I forgot, get over it' Sasuke answers as he turns and walks away, toward the centre of town, the bored expression still dominating his face.  
No response came from the blonde boy, making Sasuke anxious. Naruto always had a comeback, even if it was just an insult 'look, why don't we do it tomo-' the blonde was gone, seemingly disappeared into thin air _urgh, he is so irritating_ the raven thought to himself, before turning back around and carrying on that way he was going. His mind over run with thoughts of Naruto, he hated it when the teen was upset, and he obviously was if he only insulted Sasuke twice _I hate it when he isn't happy, it makes me unhappy. What a bastard!!_

* * *

As he walked into the grocery shop, Sasuke picked up a basket and began to wander around, browsing. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he didn't want to be the house alone today, not longer than he needed to be 'not on the anniversary of ... of what happened' he spoke to himself. Walking down the fruit isle, he picked up whatever his hand landed on, not really paying attention. It was the blonde in front of him who had caught his attention. The young teen was currently bent over, various items strewn across the floor and, mainly what caught Sasuke's attention, his bright orange boxers were on show, the he was in pulling them tight, showing all who looked his perfectly toned ass.  
Sasuke's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide with a mixture of horror and, strangely, lust which he was not trying to stifle. _God he is such an idiot, but still, good looks and brains, you can't always have them both_Sasuke let out a small cough, alerting Naruto to his presence.  
'Oh Sasuke, what do you want?' Naruto asked, his eyes forming into slits, in an attempt to scowl, he was obviously still hurt about earlier. Sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.  
'I simply want to inform you that your underwear was on show' he replied, an amused expression on his face.  
'Thanks' Naruto answered as a light blushed appeared on his face 'Say, Sasuke, you want to come to mine tonight? I've got a good horror movie I haven't seen yet'  
'Yeah okay, why not'  
Naruto looked taken aback by the answer, like he was expecting to have to convince Sasuke 'Okay, cool. Well come for about six then. That okay?'  
'Yeah, that's fine' Sasuke said as he walked past the blonde and into the vegetable isle, again picking things up at random.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door at five to six. From inside he heard the blonde fall over, the sound of him shouting profanities at whatever tripped him up drifting through the door. Sasuke laughed to himself before opening the door and walking into Naruto's apartment.  
Entering the living room her was greeted by a conglomeration of Naruto, a lamp, a quilt and various wires. Ignoring the blonde for a moment Sasuke looked around, noticing that the interior said a lot about the resident. The walls were a pale orange, broken up every now and again by black picture frames containing photos of Naruto and friends. Sasuke was only in a few 'I don't do photo's' is his excuse every time. But he was still there, which made him happy for some reason.  
The furniture is very sparse, there is a sofa in the centre of the room facing a medium size TV screen, between these is a coffee table stained with many years of use and coffee cups. The table sits atop a bright orange rug which, Sasuke assumes, keeps the wooden floor from being ruined. Behind the sofa is another orange rug, which leads those coming in the door to a small corridor, at the end of which is Naruto's bedroom and bathroom. The door for the kitchen stands behind the sofa also facing the TV. No doubt Naruto watches it while he eats.  
'You shouldn't just walk into people's homes. It's rude' Naruto stated from the floor.  
'Yes, well if I had waited for you to answer it I would have been stood there for a while' Sasuke answered as he helped to untangle Naruto.?  
'Whatever, I made some popcorn and there are some cans in the fridge. Help yourself'  
'Thanks' Sasuke answered and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the blonde to finished untangling himself 'Where are your glasses, Dobe?' he shouted from the other room.  
'Cupboard above the sink and don't call me that' Naruto shouted back, glaring at the raven's back as he did so.  
'Thanks, Dobe'  
'Bastard' Naruto mumbled as he finally freed himself  
'So, what are we watching?' Sasuke asked when he reappeared from the kitchen with a glass of water.  
'It's called 1408; Sakura says it's really scary'  
'Well, Sakura get scared rather easily, I doubt it is too bad' Sasuke answered as he sat on the sofa 'You putting it on then?'  
'Oh, yeah. Sorry' Naruto mumbled and put the DVD in.

* * *

'Told you it wouldn't be that scary' Sasuke commented as the credits rolled up the screen.  
'Are you kidding me, did we watch the same film? That was terrifying, especially when that thing chased him in the vents. I don't have vents do I?' Naruto asked, looking at his ceiling anxiously.  
'No, I don't think you do. I can't believe your scared. Your in ANBU for gods sake, you face death practically every day and don't bat an eyelid' Sasuke stated as he got up from the sofa and headed for the door.  
'Oh, shut up Sasuke ... Oi, where are you going?' the boy shouted anxiously from the sofa.  
'I'm going home, Dobe'  
'You can't just leave me here, you have to stay'  
'What? I'm not staying here'  
'Why, it's not like you have anything important to do at home'  
Sasuke flushed red, he would have to share a house with Naruto if he stayed 'Well no, but I ... I don't have any clothes for bed' he said finally  
'Not a problem, you can borrow some of mine. Please Sasuke' Naruto pleaded, he looked pathetic and Sasuke couldn't say no.  
'Fine'  
'Yes, thanks Sasuke. I'll just go get you something to wear'  
Sasuke did answer, instead he let a small smile grace his pale face and sat back down on the sofa _he can be so ... so demanding, why do I give him what he wants all the damn time _despite this thought the smile didn't leave his face, nor did it falter. Sasuke was coming to a conclusion about Naruto, and it made him happy.  
Naruto came back into the living room five minutes later dressed in plain white bed clothes, the vest top hugging his body perfectly, showing of his toned chest, the baggy bottoms showing only the round of his ass and not revealing much else. He looked positively delicious. Sasuke agreed, images of what could be under those bottoms filling his mind, changing the smile on his face into a lustful smirk.  
'What's with you?' Naruto asked once he noticed Sasuke's rather strange look.  
'Oh nothing. You get me some clothes?'  
'Yeah, they should suit you perfectly' Naruto commented before throwing a bundle of black clothes at the teen. They were the exact replica of Naruto's, except for the colour. The baggy bottoms hung on the Uchiha's hips, again revealing only the found of his ass. The vest top with a little too big which hid his perfect physique for those who cared to look. Looking in Naruto's bedroom mirror, he observed himself. Looking at the cut of the top against his skin, seeing how the black contrasted with his porcelain complexion _well I have to say, I do look good. I would look better if this top was a bit tighter though. I wonder if I look as good as him.  
_Walking back into the living room he saw the blonde spread out on the sofa, the bowl of uneaten popcorn on his chest and the remote in his hand. The flickering of the TV making shadows in the room dance around.  
'Where am I supposed to sit?' Sasuke asked, standing in front of the TV and blocking Naruto's view.  
'Sorry, there at the end' the blonde bent his knees giving Sasuke enough room to sit down, at the end of the sofa. Once sat, Naruto put his feet onto Sasuke's lap, earning himself a very animalistic growl from the raven teen.  
They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the TV and enjoying each others company. However, Naruto broke the silence with a very strange, almost innocent voice asking 'Sasuke?'  
'What Naruto?'  
'I was just wondering, why won't you go on a date with Sakura? Do you like someone else?'  
'I won't date Sakura because I don't like her that way. She is my friend, nothing more. And yes, I suppose I do like someone'  
'Really, me too. I only realised it the other day, I doubt he'd ever like me back though' Naruto said, the sadness evident in his voice.  
'He?' Sasuke squeaked out, momentarily startled.  
Naruto laughed 'Yeah, I forgot to mention that. I'm gay' Naruto admitted, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
'Well, that interesting' Sasuke stated 'I am too'  
'What? Really?' Sasuke nodded, Naruto was sat up now, his toes playing with the rug on the floor 'So who is it you like?' the blonde asked nervously.  
'Well, I also only realised it recently, and I don't know whether he would like me that way' the blonde looked up and smiled, pleased to have someone in the same boat.  
'Well, who is it; I might be able to tell you if he does' Naruto asked, suddenly really excited.  
'You' Sasuke stated, very bluntly  
Naruto's face dropped, the excited smile on his face turning into a shocked "o" and his eyes widening 'M-me? Why me?'  
'God knows' Sasuke made a humourless laugh 'You just make me feel happy even when we are arguing or fighting. I don't know what it is about you, but you're like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day. I forget all my problems when I see your smile. I let my guard down around you, I'm happy to smile and be happy; I'm not scared to be myself around you, to get attached to you, I know you won't hurt me. You proved that by chasing for so long'  
Naruto didn't respond, he just stared at his hands, folded on his lap. Sasuke let his head drop, he had told him and he didn't feel the same way _It was to be expected, but it hurts so much_That was when he turned to Naruto and noticed he was crying, the salty tears landing on the teens hands.  
'Naruto, you're crying. Wh-' he was cut off with lips connecting, it was a simple kiss and over in a second, but it told him everything he needed to know. Naruto liked him back, maybe even loved him as Sasuke did, but it was best not to push his luck.  
'I don't like you Sasuke, that is so much of an understatement it's wrong, I don't think there are words to express how I feel about you, but for now I think I can live with "I love you"' Sasuke looked shocked for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face. It was different from his usual smile; It was more real somehow, more happy.  
'I love you too, Naruto' he replied before kissing the blonde again.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? It's my first fic and I want your honest opinion.  
I am going to do a chaptered story soon, but I thought I best start off with a one shot, just to test the waters so to say.  
Also, I myself don't find 1408 scary at all, although I do find that bit in the vents absolutely terrifying haha


End file.
